epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spatulus/ERB- Edward Elric VS Eren Jaeger
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME HISTORY! Edward Elric VS Eren Jaeger BEGIN! -------------------------------- Eren: When it boils down to battles, against a brotherhood of banners An alchemist against a titan killer is as simple as my answer With my combat and skills so complex and complicated, There is no way you can comply to the one who is educated I'll leave you with Scars with a slash of my swords And I will draw it so sharp it will bound to hurt Scratching your pathetic face so deep it asserts Finish you off quick with my reflexes assured I kill giants for a living, seen my mother get eaten Your mother died naturally and you summoned a demon Was scared for life, as your daddy left in denial A puny and short boy learns nothing compared to my survival Sacrificed for your brother, I respect that decision However I repaired the walls, with every inch of precision I got the moves like Jaeger, you got the moves of Elric Mikasa will slice and dice you with a powerful kick Armin is my bro, Alphonse's a suit Levi will catch you off guard like Hughes' pursuit Got my limbs bit off, yet still controlled a mutant You lost an arm and your leg for summoning a mutant This field ain't a ritual, you can't head against my flows I have something harder for Winry than your automail, bro -------------------------------- Edward: Did you just say I am short? You freaking dimwit. For your size, you have no balls, for you are the most timid I will make you lose your balance as you shout in constipation Titans are big but your skin is just an agitating augmentation Pierce you with my mental and metal bending innuendo I don't go with the flow, I charge head on, like this fading crescendo My power is has no limits as long as I have the Philosopher's Stone I might be weak, but I'm not afraid to send you to your doom You shout nonsensical things, even Jean have more beans You left your friends to die and perish against Annie who screams You engage against Titans, well I wrestle seven sins Mustang will burn your skin so hot you might cry in your dreams Think you know pain? You have no gain, I've seen more blood and gore Hence to put this Kimblee, this is not a game of Titanfall Rest assured, Recon Corps will be overtaken by my team I was trained by the best sensei, and mastery I redeemed I can craft a blade out of thin air, you only have 4 pairs of them Your swords look like two penknives that won't put up a dare, damn We shall see how your story goes, to compete with my ratings Your ending was expected, unlike what I'm debating I'm saving the entire world, hope you would open your eyes to see As I appear behind your back and leave you to die in glee -------------------------------- Eren: Glee? Oh please, I can spit better rhymes I don't smile when I have a goal in my mind Mine my words, they are made of gold Your story is closed, left dusted and old I am just the beginning, my story still unfolds Don't make me mad, hurting me ain't recommended Your bending strategies is easily apprehended I can maneuver over terrain with the gear that I am wearing Ride horses, morph into creatures that I'm terribly tearing Call your crew, and watch them drool out blood on this avenue I am packed on gas, and a whole lot of rage to clear up your tissue Say my story sucks, when yours is lacking so much emphasis Your story mixed and compiled. Your cloned dad is your nemesis? Geez, Edward, sure, you have more episodes, but mine's not gonna stop My fiery will haunt you down like you're a Titan on my block. -------------------------------- Edward: Enough of your Titan talk, you are starting to be Wrath... If you think you are smart, then you should know the right path. A fray with me is suicide, so you better keep it coming I defeated Pride with a blink of an eye, and that's only one thing I gave up my life, my alchemy knife, or with that I could use to deny your lies Your sister fights, for you so hard, yet you don't know what is wrong or right I choose my route, all you do is revenge Avenging won't do any good, except leaving a stench I learnt from mistakes, you cry disbelief Can't control your inner feelings, beheaded in grief It's not a salute or acclaim, it's from faults that we crawl Let's just stop for a second, there is no need for a brawl Eren, you are a great guy, who treat your burning passion as useless Don't let this anger destroy you or walk the path of Homunculus -------------------------------- They were about to shake hands... when... -------------------------------- Kirito: What's up, losers. I heard you two were battling it out? Man, look at the time, it's time for me to stretch this doubt I got my sweet Asuna there, she is cheering for me alright It's my routine of saying hi to pull my duel swords out to fight! I am Kirito, you should know, I'll trash these dudes with or without Link start it up, startling them is my deadly wipe-out I control the game, you're on my server, it's not too late to exit Eren's probably a rage quitter, and Edward? Easily beat. You think you two been through hell? Man, have you seen those bosses? I fought like it was Hunger Games, never dealing with losses Honestly, there is no way you guys can beat me in combat. I've been trapped in SAO for ages, worse than a bureaucrat I have pretty girls here, this shows who's most handsome You two have the least girls combined, ask Krista to get some Oh Edward's side, nah, there is zero girls that's hot Too bad Petra died, if not she would be on my list no doubt Well, looking at your faces make me wonder About how you guys can win me, is really a bummer I shall go back to my friends, come back when you reach level ten Then you will be more worth a player to even fight to begin WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME HISTORY! Who Won? Edward Elric Eren Jaeger Kirito Category:Blog posts